In the related art, an acoustic generator having a structure in which two piezoelectric elements are attached on one principal surface of a vibration plate and a load member is attached at a position between the two piezoelectric elements is known (for example, refer to Patent Literature 1). The acoustic generator described in Patent Literature 1 has excellent characteristics in which a drastic change of a sound pressure in a specific frequency is alleviated and thus the change of the sound pressure due to the frequency is small.